


The wet dream before Christmas - Loki

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Surprise Ending, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Loki

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

_**Christmas morning, 2014** _

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Loki was sitting, in a nice dress suit, his legs spread wide at the knees, his hands on the armrests. “Well hello, pet. I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“F-f-for me?” Holly stammered. When Loki nodded with a wink, she flushed bright red and wrapped her arms around herself. “Why?” she asked.

Loki stood and clasped his hands behind his back as he joined her by the entrance of the living room, ignoring her question. “Look outside. It’s snowing. Shall we go take a look?”

Nodding, Holly followed him to the balcony and realized she didn’t even have a coat on. “I’ll be cold,” she murmured. Opening the door, Loki wrapped an arm around her, bringing her back against his chest as they stepped outside. He felt surprisingly warm and fortunately, there wasn’t any snow on the balcony; the temperature was warm so Holly wasn’t that cold. Just as Loki had said, snow was falling slowly, silently filling the scenery with white. “It’s beautiful!” she smiled.

Loki held her tighter, nuzzling her neck, rubbing his hips against her. “Just as you are, pet,” he rasped, nibbling behind her ear. He reached down and slipped his hand inside her robe, palming her breast, squeezing it hard. Holly sucked in a breath and pressed her head on his shoulder. She whined softly, feeling the difference between his warm hand and the cold air, her body writhing slowly. “Do you like this, Holly? Do you want more?” Loki whispered.

Holly bit her lip and nodded. “Please!” she begged softly.

Loki gently pushed her forward, making her brace her hands against the railing as he caressed her bare ass. “Do you always go around in the nude with guests, pet?”

“Only when Asgardian gods come around,” Holly replied, tongue in cheek as she glanced back. Loki growled and smacked her ass roughly. Holly yelped and moaned, dipping lower, her ass in the air. “Well that’ll keep me warm,” she giggled.

Loki hissed and kicked her legs open wide, then knelt behind her, both his hands trailing on the back of her thighs. He leaned in, his tongue wiggling at her already wet hole and Holly jerked forward. He laughed and pulled back. “Such a wanton little pet. You’ll have to keep quiet,” he chuckled before grazing his fingertips on her slit. He teased her clit, seeing Holly’s body twitching, her thighs straining to stay open. It made him laugh to see her trying to be good and mute as he circled her clit, never pressing on it. He brought his other hand up, inserting one finger inside of her, groaning when he felt her clench around it. “Mmmm pet, you really do want this,” he rasped.

“YES! Please, Loki!”, Holly begged, trying to reach back to him. She couldn’t so she held on tighter to the railing when Loki started pumping his finger, barely grazing her g-spot. She groaned and tried to wiggle so he’d touch her but Loki gently bit her ass, making her stop instantly and moan even louder.

“Oh, little pet likes to be bitten?” he chuckled lowly. He added another finger and upped the pace, Holly’s juices flowing down on his fingers. When he added a third finger and started pressing his fingers on her clit, Holly muffled her scream by turning her head to bury her mouth against her arm and Loki leaned forward, licking the side of her ass only to bite down again hard. Holly clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as she gushed out on Loki’s hands and chest, making him chuckle. “Beautiful, Holly, simply beautiful.”

Holly pressed her forehead on the cold railing, whimpering, thinking Loki was done with her but a moment later, he pressed his cock at her entrance, bracing himself on her hips, and rammed in. Holly shrieked and held on tight to the railing while Loki pistoned her, his fingers digging enough to make her skin bruise. It was almost like her first time. Loki was big, very big, and he stretched her like no one before. She could feel every single particle of his cock as he rammed into her. “Loki, fuuuuck yes!” she screamed, unable to contain herself anymore.

Laughing lowly, he gripped her hair and raised her up against him, clamping his hand over her mouth. “You’re a little loud, pet. Do you want the neighbours to come over?”, he crooned as he snapped his hips every time he thrust into her.

Trying to shake her head, Holly moaned and shuddered against him, even more when he let go of her hair to reach down to her clit, rubbing it roughly. It was too much for her, too many sensations at once, and she screamed into Loki’s hand, climaxing, her inner walls clamping around him. Loki growled and pounded through her orgasm, bringing her to another one while he found his own release. He spilled into her, gripping her tightly against him. Holly panted, leaning forward to hold the railing again as she could barely stay up anymore.

Chuckling, Loki pulled out of her and fixed his pants, then took her in his arms. “You’ve been a very compliant pet,” he murmured in her ear as he took her upstairs. “Perhaps I should claim you as mine, leave my mark on you permanently.”

Holly moaned and shivered as he laid her down. “I...uh...yes...that would be quite nice.” But she knew it was a pipe dream, that as soon as she’d wake up again, the day would start over. Still, Loki shed his suit and laid with her, so she messaged Ivy, as usual.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She turned as she put the phone down and Loki welcomed her into his arms, his hands trailing over her skin slowly. “Get some rest, pet.”, he whispered. Holly giggled and nestled against him.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Holly was lying on her stomach, her face buried into the pillows, and she snuggled into them as she stretched, frowning to herself as the felt the silken fabric under her skin. Running her hand along it, she frowned harder, opening her eyes and realizing it wasn’t the white cotton sheets she normally had on her bed, but black silk sheets. Rolling onto her back, Holly felt the mattress sink slightly under her, and opened her eyes wider: her mattress, though not cheap, was not this plush. How much had she drank at Ivy’s last night?

Sitting up, the sheet drawn to her chest, Holly looked around the room. It was magnificent! The opulence showed in every aspect: heavy, masculine furniture, high ceilings, doors to the side that obviously led out to a balcony. A hand to her forehead, Holly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body, but as she stood, she realized her body felt well-used, and she groaned slightly, trying to remember what she had done last night as she made her way to the balcony to look outside.

Swinging the doors open wide, Holly’s jaw dropped. The splendor of the city laying before her was breathtaking, and she wondered if she was dreaming. The sound of doors opening at the opposite end of the room made her turn, and Holly spun, to see Loki walking through a set of double doors, striding in confidently, a small grin on his face.

“Ah, pet. I see you’ve woken and discovered the splendours of Asgard,” he greeted, his eyes scanning her barely clad form with a soft leer.

“I-I-I don’t understand,” Holly whispered, shaking her head. “I must still be dreaming. This...this can’t be real.”

“As real as that delicious ache between your legs,” Loki replied, his grin growing wider as he watched her blush. Laughing, he walked closer to run his hands down her arms. “I’ve been watching you for some time, pet. That incessant song you’ve been singing, The Twelve Days Of Christmas, I believe. I thought to give you a gift...have you not enjoyed them?”

Her eyes widened as Holly stared up at him. “Are you saying that...that those dreams have been because of you?”

“I sent them to you, yes,” he confirmed. “And you seemed to enjoy them from what I could tell.” Watching as her skin darkened further, Loki chuckled, shaking his head. “But, having had you for myself now, I’ve decided to keep you, little one. Welcome to Asgard, Holly.”

“Keep...Keep me?” she whispered, shivering as Loki traced his hands up her arms, tracing his nails up her bare skin, drawing gooseflesh to the surface.

Bending, he licked from her shoulder up to her ear, before nipping her lobe, asking, “Has that not been one of your fantasies, pet? I believe after this week, I’ve learned several of them quite well…”

Her mouth opened then closed several times without her saying anything, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. As a thought came through, finally, Holly whispered, “I...I have a friend, with kids, that I have to be able to see still.”

Growling softly, Loki backed her into a wall, nodding, pressing his body into hers. “I believe I can arrange that,” he murmured, his face hovering over hers. “So tell me, Holly. My personal pet, here to please my every whim, and have your fantasies fulfilled in return. What say you?”

Holly groaned as Loki stripped the sheet from her body, wrapping her legs around his body. Reaching down to the laces of his leather pants, she opened them and stroked his hard cock, watching as he growled at her. “When do we start?”


End file.
